


El sujeto del miedo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fear, First War with Voldemort, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Tendría que poder hacer algo, Lily. Proteger a ti, proteger a Harry. ¿Y qué estoy haciendo de útil? Me escondo en casa como un animal en jaula, y delego la responsabilidad de nuestra salvación en otras personas. Trata de entender como me siento... es como si fuera menos hombre en esta situación.”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	El sujeto del miedo

**El sujeto del miedo **

Había cambiado el viento.

Cuando estaba niña, Petunia siempre me leía la novela de Pamela Lyndon Travers, ‘Mary Poppins’, y de entonces siempre tuve una insana gana que el viento nunca cambiara, porque tenía en mí la seguridad que su cambiar dirección, significaba que alguien tenía que irse pronto.

Y esa triste sensación de cambio estaba todavía viva en mí, casi quince años después.

Estaba en el umbral de casa, observando absorta el paisaje de Godric’s Hollow.

No había muchos que todavía osaran salir de casa, salvo que hubiera algo urgente, pues el vacío del pueblo se hacía más y más sofocante, como si fuera un pueblo fantasma.

Y, por lo demás, cada esquina de la Inglaterra en ese periodo estaba habitado por fantasmas, por sombras vanas que se arrastraban cerca de las paredes, tratando de aparecer invisibles a los ojos de ese monstruo.

Voldemort estaba robando la vida por todo lo que tocaba su mano, y las marcas de ese muto cautiverio se vean en los ojos de la gente, vacíos y apagados, como si cada razón para despertarse por la mañana hubiera sido incendiada por las llamas del miedo.

Volví dentro casa, no teniendo éxito de aguantar un suspiro. Me senté a la mesa de la cocina, a lado de un James que se hacía cada día más pensativo. Puse la mano encima a la suya, tratando de transmitir ese calor que parecíamos haber perdido mucho tiempo atrás. Levantó los ojos por un segundo, mirándome, luego volvió a sus lucubraciones, como si no hubiera nada de decir.

“James...” murmuré, expresando en la simplicidad de ese nombre una desesperación desarmante, y fue segura que él la oyó.

Me hizo una tímida sonrisa, y me acarició suavemente una mejilla.

“¿Qué, Lily?” preguntó, tratando de disimular esa ansiedad que era ya parte de él. Todavía no se había rendido al hecho que erábamos una familia, y que para bien o para mal yo era parte de esa ansiedad, era parte de todas desgracias estuviera a punto de golpearnos.

Sin embargo, no podía culparlo. Si hubiera sido en su situación, yo también habría tratado de protegerlo de la realidad, como si fuera un niño de quien cuidarse, sino que el hombre con quien me había casado, el hombre que amaba.

Pese a todo, sonreí.

“Sólo quería saber lo que pensabas, James. Pero es una pregunta bastante tonta, ¿no crees?”

Me miró con aire interrogativo, y me apresuré a explicar.

“Lo que nos dijo Dumbledore... estamos en peligro, James, negarlo es inútil.” le dije, levantando una ceja. Mi marido suspiró, apretándome la mano.

“Tendría que poder hacer algo, Lily. Proteger a ti, proteger a Harry. ¿Y qué estoy haciendo de útil? Me escondo en casa como un animal en jaula, y delego la responsabilidad de nuestra salvación en otras personas. Trata de entender como me siento... es como si fuera menos hombre en esta situación.”

Yo puse un aire formal, serio.

“Eres la prueba viviente de todo lo que se equivoca en guerra. No tienes que demostrar que ser un hombre, James. Sólo de amar tanto de ser capaz de superar prejuicios y expectativas, de olvidarte del orgullo y permitir a los que te aman de ayudarte.” le expliqué, grave. Él no pudo aguantar otro suspiro.

“Remus tiene razón. Eres tú que llevas los pantalones en esta familia.”

Me eché a reír, imaginando la cara del licántropo mientras lo decía a James, y le desordené afectuosamente el pelo.

“¿Todavía dudaba?” murmuré, en voz suave. Nos giramos al mismo tiempo para mirar a Harry, que sentado en el suelo jugaba feliz, ignaro del peligro que se acercaba.

Sabíamos que ese agradable atisbo familiar podía ser uno de los últimos hasta la catástrofe, y tomamos la tacita decisión de no conceder ni a un pensamiento triste de arruinar lo que habíamos tan difícilmente construido.

Todavía teníamos la facultad de ser la familia Potter, y nadie iba a arruinar esa mágica ilusión que envolvía nuestro hogar.

Todavía no.

~

“Está llegando.”

Lo que me asustó más, no fueron las palabras de James. Sabía qué tarde o temprano iba a pasar, que de alguna manera iba a encontrarnos.

Apreté los puños y me maldije, porque en esas dos míseras palabras susurradas tuve confirmación de lo que siempre pensé: todos amábamos a Peter, pero había algo espeluznante en él.

Sin embargo, lo que me asombró, lo que me robó toda seguridad y toda esperanza, fue el tono que había usado James.

Rendido, derrotado, como si cualquiera hubiera pasado esa noche, iba a significar el final de una edad, el final de la felicidad que teníamos, del mundo como lo conocíamos.

Luego entendí. Mi hombre se había declarado derrotado a _nuestro_ final. Estaba listo a morir, y a hacerlo con la cabeza bien alta, como siempre había querido.

“Lily... si esta noche tuviera que...” empezó, pero no lo dejé seguir.

“¡No! No, James, no voy a permitirte discursos de despedida. No conmigo, no ahora. Sólo quiero que me digas que todo irá bien, que juntos somos fuertes, que luchamos para obtener lo que tenemos hoy, y que nadie tendrá éxito de sacárnoslos. ¡Sólo me hace falta eso!” grité, ignorando las punzadas agudas a la cabeza. Recogí a Harry para llevarlo arriba, como si otro estrato de azulejos y cemento pudiera de alguna manera salvarlo. Girándome, golpeé el espejo detrás de mí, que al caer se rompió en pedazos.

En esas piezas minúsculas, vi el reflejo de lo que estaba pasando. Vi mi cara dividida, rayada, herida. Vi lo que nos estaba pasando, y vi esas partes de vidrio tan ínfimas que ya no podían reflejar la realidad alrededor. Ya no tenían la posibilidad de ver con claridad, y yo tampoco podía hacerlo.

En ese espejo roto, al final, vi que no nos hacía falta escaparnos, que no servían excusas y las mentiras que buscaba. Sólo me hacía falta encontrar por la última vez esa parte dentro de mí que siempre me había convencido de mis posibilidades; no sólo la de sobrevivir, sino la de enfrentar el final sin arrepentimientos.

Me desmayé en una sienta. James se sentó frente a mí, metiéndome una mano en el hombro. Como había hecho con él unos días antes, ahora trataba de devolverme el mismo calor, no que se estaba inexorablemente deslizando de mí, sólo porque sentía de no tener bastantes fuerzas de retenerlo.

“Podrías decirte lo que quieres, mi amor. Pero ambos sabemos que no sería honesto hacerlo, por mi parte. No niego que haya esperanzas, todas las que deseas, pero... estamos a un punto de no retorno, y sólo querría que tú y yo enfrentáramos esta noche juntos, como si no tuviéramos nada de perder.” me dijo en voz suave, como si estuviera consolando a una niña. Se había cargado con mi papel, lo de consolar, lo de madre. Era yo que pasaba los días tratándolo como si fuera un segundo hijo, mientras en ese momento me daba cuenta de no ser bastante fuerte de cargarme con todo.

Tenía razón, aunque me pesara admitirlo. Íbamos a compartir esa batallas, que fuera la última o no, e íbamos a darnos cuenta juntos de lo que teníamos que hacer sólo al momento correcto.

No más planes, no más proyectos. Habría sido como leer la hoja de un libro sabiendo qué las hojas siguientes todavía estaban blancas, y que era nuestro papel escribirlas.

Esa noche, cada segundo iba a ser vivido en espera del siguiente, en espera de la que podría haber sido nuestra gloria o nuestra tumba, pero eso no importaba.

Íbamos a quedarnos en pie hasta el final, por Harry y por nosotros, por esa ilusión a que todavía no podíamos renunciar.

Miré a mis dos niños con aire orgulloso, aunque todavía manchado de un terror que nada y nadie podían sacarme.

Esa noche me di cuenta de cómo el sujeto de mis deseos y mis miedos coincidieran. Eran ellos, Harry y James, con esas miradas de juego que tenía miedo de perder, que quería guardar para siempre.

Pero el destino no dejó sitio a mis lucubraciones.

Una explosión. Un grito de mujer. Una mujer que podría haber sido yo, que pronto _iba a ser_ yo. James me miró solemne, y echó una mirada a Harry.

“Llévalo arriba.” dijo, seco. Respiré hondo y asentí, como si fuera un soldado de un regimiento que esa noche iba a vivir en trinchera, dejando campo abierto a su general.

Antes de subir las escaleras fue parada por James, que me apretó fuerte el brazo, casi haciéndome daño. Me giré hacia él, esperando las que, lo sabía ya, iban a ser sus últimas palabras.

“Las casas se queman, la gente muere, Lily. Pero el amor verdadero es para siempre.” murmuró en voz rota, una voz que casi no era la suya. Le di un rápido abrazo de tenía el sabor de despedida y corrí arriba, abrazando a Harry contra mi pecho, la esperanza de ambos.

Lo puse en la cuna, y fue a cerrar la ventana.

Por un momento fue golpeada del helado viento de octubre, que parecía querer llevarme consigo.

Pero iba a quedarme en esa casa, a ver mis últimos momentos consumarse en las manos de Voldemort, porque no iba a escaparme.

El viento había cambiado, pero no era yo que me iba.

Iba a ser _él_, y sólo tuve que mirar a Harry, en esos ojos tan iguales a los míos para ser segura.

Las últimas palabras de James cobraban vida más allá del vidrio de donde lo estaba mirando.

Fuego. Muerte.

Y yo iba a donar a esos instantes el amor que quería, el amor que iba a pertenecerle para siempre.

Estaba lista a susurrar mi despedida a la noche. 


End file.
